The Angel, the Witch, and the Impala
by Abandoned Works
Summary: A long time ago, Anise sought out the Winchester brothers to take care of a witch problem. When they don't hold up their end of the bargain, she has to deal with the consequences. SET IN S5. STORY UP FOR ADOPTION, DETAILS INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1

The story begins billions of years ago. Long before our stars were even thought of, and were only possible outcomes, depending on the world and choices of this time.

The world is familiar with the thought of gods and goddesses, monsters and ghosts, God and his angels. In the present day, these forces are feared and Hunters have trained themselves to... deal with the wonders of the world.

But as stated before, the story does not begin in present day. Instead, we travel back to the times were demigods walked freely, and mortals were sculpted to the likings of the surrounding creatures.

It was around this time that angels often found their way to Earth, and watched the humans from afar. It was rare for an angel to take a vessel and walk among the humans, but one angel was leaving. In present times, he could be known as many names - the Trickster, Loki... sometimes, even Gabriel.

But in our place in history, he was simply Gabriel. When the charming angel had left Heaven, he wandered freely for years, before happening upon a young mortal woman. Her hair was dark, but her skin pale. Her eyes twinkled and her smile was blinding.

She was independent, despite her surroundings, and Gabriel had lost before he realized there was even a fight. He fell for her, and she fell for him.

But the angel knew the rules. Even if he no longer resided in Heaven, his Father still forbade close and intimate relations with humans.

When his love became pregnant, he left, fearing the dangers he had now placed upon her, and his unborn child. And though he later moved on, the woman did not. Unable to contain her grief, the woman turned to sorcery and witchcraft.

She allowed many spells to be cast on her unborn baby, and the outcome was disastrous. A half mortal, half angel child, mixed with hexes and charms.

The curse of the horrid magic moved through the blood, passing from the mother to the firstborn daughter.

If a generation did not contain females, the curse simply bided it's time.

In truth, there was only one thing that could truly end the power, and that was a blade. One crafted in Hera herselfs hearth, and could only truly work if gifted from the witchling/angel hybrid herself. In truth, they were by no means immortal. But only the gifted blade could stop the power from flowing completely.

Dear reader, I could tell countless stories of how the curse changed many lives, or how it caused many of the 'natural' disasters around the globe, but our true story starts again in our present day.

Anise Bethony Cabot, first born of Alexander and Gemma Cabot.

When Anise was born, the power left Gemma to enter the newborn, leaving the now powerless mother to teach the child. Like the women before them, they only used the power in emergencies and for good.

Later, Anise would be granted a younger sister, Gwendolyn. The eldest sister devoted her life to young Gwen, and spent every waking hour making her smile and laugh.

And this is the beginning of our story. The beginning of Anise's hunting years. The beginning of everything.


	2. Chapter 2

The young woman, no older than twenty five, was standing outside of a crappy motel door. The red paint was chipping, and the rusted over numbers read the number 7.

She was hesitating, even though she had gone over her words several times in her mind.

Her black, RD 350 LC was propped up next to the shiny black Impala, assuring her she was in the right place.

She looked down at herself once more, taking in her denim jacket that was buttoned up and hiding her plain white t, and her faded denim jeans. She clutched her helmet tightly under her left arm, and drummed her fingers on it softly. Her combat boots were more or less tied in a perfect bow, and she wondered again at her plan.

Taking a deep breath, she raised her fist, only to bring her arm back down to her side. She turned to walk away, but upon seeing the old, melted on, blue crayon on the seat of her bike, she whirled back around, slamming her fist against the wood several times. When no one answered immediately, she rapped harder.

The door suddenly swung open, and the woman had to stop herself from beating on the attractive mans chest. She looked up into his gorgeous green eyes, and took in his short dark hair and plaid shirt, before sighing in relief.

"Uh... can I help you?" he asked, looking her up and down.

Glancing around, she lowered her voice. "Are you a Winchester?"

Before she could blink, she was yanked inside, and a gun was held to her back.

"Alright, who the hell are you?" he demanded, and a massive man with slightly swoopy hair stood up, walking over.

The woman huffed, but rose her arms. "I'm not a demon, or vampire, or werewolf, if that's what you're wondering," she told them. "My name is Anise. Word on the street is, that you boys have a thing against the supernatural. I need-"

A flask of Holy water was dumped over her head, and she gasped in shock. "What the hell? I said I'm not a demon! Do you want me to cut myself with silver as well?"

Without a word, the shorter one held out a silver blade, and Anise blinked, before glaring, and taking the knife. Taking a deep breath, she clenched her teeth, before gliding the blade over her forearm.

"See?" she snapped, handing it back. "I'm clean. Now, I need your help with something."

"Yeah, well, we're a little busy at the moment," the shorter one said, and reached for a beer that was sitting on the table.

Ignoring him, Anise plopped down on the closest bed, and crossed her legs. "Finding hex bags in the rooms of toddlers?" she asked, and waited for their raised eyebrows. "The witches live not far from here. In fact, I was on my way when I caught word that the famous family was in town."

"Hardly famous," the giant muttered, crossing his arms.

"I would take them out on my own, but I'm afraid I'll do more than kill them." Anise looked away, thinking back to the melted crayon. "I need someone to make me stop, and I need help with taking out something else."

"And why would we trust you?" the shorter one asked, and Anise finally decided that he must be the oldest, Dean.

Snapping her eyes up, she leaped to her feet, and pointed an accusing finger at him. "If your family was ripped away from you, and you knew exactly who and what did it, wouldn't you do anything in your power to get even? I lost my niece to these women, and lost the rest of my family to something even worse! Trust me or don't trust me, all you have to do is promise you'll help get rid of these bitches, and then take out the monster that took my family away."

"You're looking for revenge," Sam, she guessed, piped up.

She nodded. "When I go on a rampage, it gets ugly quick; which is why I don't want to do this alone." She looked away, tears threatening to spill over, but she quickly shut them tight. "Please. You're the only hunters nearby, and to be honest, I've never done this before. The only thing I truly know how to kill is the thing that killed my family." She looked up, not bothering (or able) to hold her quiet sobs anymore. "Please."

The brothers shifted uncomfortably, before sighing.

The shorter one offered his hand, and Anise hesitantly shook it.

"I'm Dean, and this is Sam," he told her. "What was your name again?"

"Anise. Anise Cabot," she told them, shyly wiping at her eyes.

"Anise, do you know anything about the witches?" Sam asked, walking over to their mini fridge, and offering a beer to her.

She gratefully accepted the drink, before failing to uncap the bottle on her own and handing it to Dean with a small smile. "They're a coven," she explained. "They spend all their time worshipping the devil and making sacrifices."

"They make sacrifices for the devil?" Dean asked, prying the cap off with his teeth and handing the beer back.

She nodded. "Most covens do. Sometimes they're tricked into it, but mostly, they know exactly what they're doing."

"And how do you know this?" Sam asked, giving her a confused look.

"Just because I'm not a Hunter, doesn't mean I don't know a few things," she pointed out.

Dean was watching Anise carefully, and she avoided his eyes. Sighing, he placed his bottle on the nightstand, and stood. "It's lunchtime. How about we talk about this over a burger?"

Anise saw Sam glare knowingly at his older brother, but she ignored it, and nodded.

"There's a diner when you enter the town," she told them. "They've got the best burgers this side of Washington. You guys can follow if you want." She grabbed her helmet, and walked out, not looking back, but hearing the boys shuffle behind her.

She threw her leg over her bike, and raised an eyebrow at Dean, whom she couldn't tell if he was admiring the bike, or her - hell, maybe both.

"This yours?" he asked, stepping closer.

"You see anyone else around here?" she chuckled, and shook her bob-cut hair out behind her, before slipping on her helmet. Glancing over at the Impala, she smirked. "I'll let you drive my baby if I can drive yours."

Sam laughed from the passenger seat, and Dean immediately shook his head. "At least buy me dinner first," he told her, and climbed into the car.

She cracked a small smile, before shrugging. "I'll have to think on that." Pulling down her visor, she kicked the bike to life, and when the brothers started to pull out of the lot, she sped to cut them off, laughing at the blaring horn behind her.

The drive was short, but only because Dean had made an act of war - he had cut Anise off at one of the stop lights, turning their peaceful drive into a race. Luckily, they hadn't been caught by the cops, but Anise was still fuming when they parked.

"What the hell was that?" she demanded, yanking off her helmet. "You could have killed me, you know."

Dean shrugged, stepping into the diner, with Anise on his heels. "Don't cut me off next time."

Growling, the brunette plopped down in one of the back booths, glaring as the brothers sat across from her.

"So, what about this thing that killed your family?" Dean asked, earning an elbow to the ribs from Sam.

"Ignore him," the younger brother said, turning back to Anise.

She shook her head though, and starting tearing up a napkin. The trio was silent, until a waitress came to take their order, and Anise finally threw the trash away from her.

"The thing... is a witch," she said hesitantly. "The most powerful witch in the universe."

"How do we kill it?" Dean asked, and Anise visibly cringed.

"It's complicated," she sighed. "She can die like a regular human, but the magic... travels." The boys were hanging on her every word, but Anise avoided eye contact. "In order to stop her magic all together, you have to cut off her head with a blade. One that she personally gives to you, as a gift."

"Oh, perfect," Dean grumbled.

Sam balked as well, before shaking his head. "How do you expect us to get the blade?"

"She gives it to the people she trusts most," she told them, and the group fell silent as there food and drinks were sat in front of them.

When the waitress was gone once more, Sam and Dean picked at their food for a few seconds.

"So we're supposed to gain the trust of the chick we're going to gank?" Dean asked, and Anise nodded.

"I'll take you right to her, I promise," she said. "Just promise you'll help me."

"Of course we will," Sam assured her. "But it's not going to be easy earning the trust of a witch."

Anise smiled grimly, and took a bite of her fries. "It'll be worth it, though."

It was later that night when the Winchesters and Anise crept up to the two story house. It was set back, away from the rest of the town, making it easy trio to sneak around.

Anise clutched the semi automatic that Dean had lent her in her hand, staying close to Deans side. Sam had went through the back, and Anise was left to have a mental breakdown, with Dean shushing her.

"You really haven't done this before, have you?" he whispered, while peeping into a window.

"Why do you think I came to you guys?" she whispered back. "Everyone in the biz knows who your dad is, and if he's as good as they say he is, then you two must be great too."

"You know our dad?" he asked, but Anise shook her head.

"My uncle was a hunter, and they hunted together every once in a while."

A soft whistle sounded from the back of the house, and Dean cocked his gun, making a motion for Anise to stay behind him. She quickly obliged, and waited for the man to kick the door open, just as Sam came barging in through the back.

The witches that had been sitting in a circle on the floor screamed, jumping up.

"Alright, ladies," Dean said, keeping his gun up. "Stop what your doing, and step away from the pentagon."

Anise was shocked to see the pentagon on the floor, and other satanic symbols drawn on the walls and floor. Swallowing, she raised her gun as well, setting her eyes on the tall red head in the center of the group.

Anise easily recognized her as the babysitter they had hired the night before her niece, Luna, was killed. Anise glared, stepping around Dean.

"You," she spat, marching through the huddle, and grabbing the red head by her hair. "You hurt my Luna. You killed her." Angrily, she waved the gun around at all of the witches, swallowing back tears.

"And she burned," a new voice cackled, causing the Winchesters and Anise to whirl around in shock. "She burned with the rest of them. And with their souls, we will raise our king."

The new comer was blonde, with impossibly bright blue eyes, and smirking pink lips. "Oh, Anise," she sighed. "You, of all people, went to hunters for help. I'm guessing they don't know the whole story?"

Anise threw the red head away from her, and she stalked to the newcomer. Before she could pounce, Sam grabbed her by the waist, pulling her back.

She struggled for a second, before huffing. "They know everything they need to. And when you bitches are dead, they'll know everything."

Sam's arm around her tensed, but otherwise he was still.

The blonde laughed, and her eyes flickered to black. The other witches around Anise and the Winchesters showed no signs of shock, and they grasped hands. Anise could hear them chanting softly, but she only saw red, and her focus was on the demon before her.

She felt Sam let her go as he and his brother dealt with the human witches, but Anise only had eyes for the blonde. Ignoring everyone around her, she raised her hand, and the demon laughed as her feet rose from the ground.

"That's it, Anise," she laughed. "Embrace it. This is your gift. You don't need to hide it."

"This isn't a gift," Anise spat. "This is my curse. Because of monsters like you." She closed her eyes and pictured the demon collapsing in on itself. When Anise opened her eyes, the blonde was choking, with that stupid grin still on her face.

She could feel the brothers stares on her back, and reluctantly released the demon. She stepped back, and realized that the witches around her were lying on the ground. The blue smoke rising from the pentagram could only mean one thing - mass suicide.

Still glaring at the demon, Anise sighed, and closed her eyes.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundis...," Anise continued the exorcism, and felt the aura of the room do a 180. As she finished the last of the exorcism, the black smoke erupted out of the blondes mouth, and she collapsed.

Smiling slightly, Anise turned to Sam and Dean who seemed confused.

"Thank you," she told them. "Now, like I promised, the monster that killed my family."

Taking a shakey breath, Anise held out her hands, palm up. After a moment, a blade appeared in her hands. The hilt was a dark wood, and the blade itself swirled with copper and silver.

"My name is Anise Bethony Cabot," she said softly, offering the blade to the eldest Winchester as she kneeled, "I'm the most powerful witch on the planet. And I killed my family."

"You?" Sam asked, his eyes wide.

A silent tear fell down her cheek as Dean hesitantly took the blade, but made no other move. Anise nodded. "It was an accident," she whispered lamely. "But I... I can't..."

A sob escaped her, and she buried he face in her hands. "Luna... when Luna died, we knew it was a witch, we found the hex bag...," Anise cried. "I was devastated, and my powers reacted to my emotions, I couldn't... I couldn't control them, so I-I locked myself up, b-but then these demons broke in, so I tried to protect the family I had left, but... but I made a mistake, I... I don't know what happened, they just..."

The brothers were silent as they listened to her, absorbing her story in shock. Anise sobbed for several more minutes, before she could calm down enough to make proper sentences.

"Please," she finally whispered. "I was told the Winchesters shot first, and asked questions later, so I thought I wouldn't have to worry about anyone backing out. Please."

She looked up, her brown orbs glistening with tears. Sam was looking at her with pity, and Dean was conflicted.

"Your niece," Dean started, "was she the daughter of your brother?"

"I didn't have a brother." Anise shook her head. "My... my little sister, Gwen. Her and Jason, her fiancé."

"Anise," Sam said next, "how did you get your powers?"

She looked at them, confused. "I was born with them. The oldest daughter is born with them, and we're stuck with them until we die or have our firstborn daughter."

"So you had no choice on the matter?" Dean clarified, and Anise sniffled, nodding.

"Why are you asking?"

"When you were kids, what did you and your sister do for fun?" Dean then asked, ignoring her question.

"We... we played in the treehouse," Anise whispered, smiling softly. She then giggled, and wiped her eyes. "One time we planted flowers, but Gwen didn't like the color. She didn't want yellow sunflowers, she wanted blue ones." Anise smiled. "I changed them for her. Then she wanted the stems pink, and the tree yellow..." She suddenly shook her head, and looked up at the brothers. "Why? Why are you asking?"

"Before your family, did you ever hurt anyone?" Sam asked, kneeling down.

Anise tucked her hair behind her right ear, and shook her head. "No, I-I've had control since I was eight. But I lost control once, it could happen again. I could do more than just scorch my house, what if-"

"Anise, you're not a bad person," Sam interrupted. "I mean, yeah, you made a mistake, but... you've gone all your life without hurting people, and you helped us. Think of all the kids you saved tonight."

Anise's lip trembled, and she turned to Dean. "I gave you the blade," she told him. "Please, do this for me. This is the only weapon in the planet that will completely stop the flow of magic that runs in my family."

They held each other's eyes for a moment, green and brown, both refusing to step down.

Finally, Dean shook his head. "I won't do that," he decided.

Anise closed her eyes in defeat. Silently, she held out her hand, staring intently at the blade.

Dean raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. "I'm keeping it," he told her. "We can't have you running off to the next hunter, can we?"

She gaped, and looked back and forth between the brothers. "You... but you..."

Sam shook his head. "Do you want a ride somewhere?"

Anise stood there, glaring at the floor. Suddenly, the lamps behind her popped, sending glass everywhere.

The brothers jumped, covering there faces and cursing.

"I have my bike," she stated, not looking up. After a few more seconds of silence, she snapped her gaze to the boys. "Thanks for nothing."

Still glaring, she held out the semi automatic to Dean, who studied her. He must have found something he liked, because he shook his head. "Keep it," he told her. "You never know when you'll need it."

"I can snap a mans neck with the blink of an eye," she growled.

"But you won't," he pointed out. "You aren't a killer."

"Then why give me a gun?" she demanded.

"It's loaded with iron-salt bullets," he explained. "Won't kill a demon or a ghost, but should keep 'em away for a while."

Anise blinked, before nodding. "Like I said. Thanks for nothing."

And the she left, marching out the door, and stomping to the place she hid her bike. Once she sat on her leather seat, she stared at the gun in her hands.

Silent tears streamed down her face, and she felt weak. Sniffling, she shoved the gun in her small bag that was strapped behind her. She buried it under the few pairs of clothes she had brought.

After one last look at the house, she kicked the bike to life, and sped down the road, searching for distractions. Anything to get away from this town, this state, and those two traitors.


	3. Chapter 3

**4 Years Later**

Anise was sprawled out on the motel bed, staring up at the ceiling.

She had just got back from a vampire hunt, and was supposed to be packing for the long ride home. Four years ago, after the incident with her family, Anise had spent the family's money on hunting equipment and a place for her to stay in between hunts.

It was a small studio apartment, and really not that much, but it was enough to call home, and she always looked forward to sleeping in her own bed.

However, today, it seemed, she would not be going home. Several bad omens were popping up throughout the country, and the spirits were getting restless.

Sighing, Anise stood and made her way to the small table where she had placed a map and several small candles. Bringing a small blue candle towards her, she took a piece of paper and pencil, and shaded the parchment a light grey.

"Okay," she whispered, closing her eyes. She crumpled the paper and threw it into the flame. Immediately, the flame flickered and died, leaving the paper to fall.

Anise hastily unfolded the wad of paper, and blinked in confusion.

 _Winchester_ was was written in the shades, like an eraser.

Anise blinked. "No," she hissed, then raised her voice. "I wanted to know what's going on, not whatever the Winchesters' are doing."

When she recieved no response from the smoking candle, she slumped back in her chair. The brunette glanced at the bed, where the semi automatic was sat. She had kept it in reminder, at first for the pain and hatred she felt for the brothers, but now in fondness and to remind her of the debt she owed.

She wasn't sure why or how, but the Winchesters were involved with the omens, and they possibly needed help.

Rolling out a map, Anise placed a candle on each corner, and set the gun in the middle of the map, right in the center of the US.

After chanting in Latin, she removed the firearm, and tapped the center of the map with her forefinger. Immediately, a fire started, and it crept along the paper, casting an orange glow throughout the room.

When the flame died, all that was left of the map was the small shape of South Dakota, and a small pile of ashes on the town of Suix Falls.

She was in North Dakota. She could easily make it to Suix Falls by morning.

Anise jumped into action, cleaning up the remnants from the spell, and throwing her clothes into her duffel bag.

Half an hour later, she was on the road, racing towards the Winchesters, and wondering what, exactly, she was getting into.

Hours later, the RD 350 LC sped through the gates of the old junkyard. Cars were piled up, creating an eerie sight in the first few rays of the morning sun.

Anise ignored this, however, and hit the brakes when she came to a large, old house. She barely propped the kick stand, before marching up the steps, and knocking.

She didn't know if the Winchester brothers would even remember her, let alone let her help with whatever they had gotten themselves into. Besides, she didn't even know what exactly was going on; the spirits whispered to her about the apocalypse, but that couldn't be true. Neither could the devil, even though her head was filled with whispers about him as well.

The door swung open, revealing an older man in a wheelchair. He had a beard and a baseball cap, and in his hand was a bottle of beer.

"Can I help you?" he asked, eyeing her up and down.

"Um... my name is Anise," Anise told him. "I'm looking for two men, Sam and Dean? One is really tall, with short curly hair, and the other is about a head shorter with short hair, and-"

She gasped as a flask of holy water was flung on her, and she blinked as she spit out a stream of the liquid.

"Okay. Well," she said, "I'm not a demon. But I'm guessing you know where they are? I'm a friend of theirs - sort of."

The man eyed her once more, before turning his chair around slightly.

"Dean," he called, "you got a girl out here looking for you and your brother."

Anise rolled her eyes as she shook her head, trying to get the droplets of water out of her hair.

When she looked back up, Dean and Sam both were walking into view. When they spotted her, they froze.

Dean looked puzzled, but Sam was shocked.

"Do we know you from somewhere?" Dean asked, tilting his head. "Cause you look really familiar."

He hadn't changed much, despite the four years. His hair was darker, and his eyes seemed more dull, but they still were that brilliant green.

Anise chuckled as Sam hit his brothers arm. He was taller, if that was even possible, but his hair was much longer, and no longer had the boyish curls she remembered.

"Anise?" Sam asked, his eyes wide.

She smiled slightly, nodding.

"Anise? Like... strongest-witch-on-the-planet, wanted us to kill her Anise?" Dean clarified, making said witch wince slightly.

"The one and only," she nodded. "Unless you've refused to kill another witch named Anise." She smirked. "But I doubt it."

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked, looking out the door, as if expecting to see a mass of demons come swarming in.

"Well... I heard a rumor," she told them, also looking over her shoulder. "The word in the spirit world is that the apocalypse has started, Satan himself is at large, and somehow you boys are caught up in the middle."

"Spirit world?" Dean asked, and Anise was shocked that _that_ was his first thought.

Anise looked between the brothers in shock, before stuffing her hands in the denim jacket. "Guys, I just mentioned an apocalypse and the _devil_. That's all you gotta say?"

The two exchanged a sheepish look, and Anise blanched.

"How did you get mixed into the _apocalypse_?" she demanded. "Hell, I thought I'd get out of my debt by getting you out of some demon smash down, not the freaking end of all days."

"What debt?" Dean asked, ignoring everything she said.

She still blushed, and kicked at a loose nail. "Well, you know... you helped me out with those witches, and you didn't... didn't kill me." She finally looked up, to see the two looking at her with shocked expressions. "I used to hate you for it, but after a while, I started to thank you."

"That doesn't put you in our debt," Sam told her, but she shook her head stubbornly.

"I'm already here," she shrugged. "So what did you guys do? Get on the wrong side of a demon, and now he's sending Lucifer on you?"

Sam looked guilty, but Anise shrugged it off.

"Anise, you're not a hunter," Dean told her, crossing his arms. "You need to go do your... whatever it is you do."

"I am too a hunter," she said, glaring. "I was alone with no family, and nothing to do. I ran into a shapeshifter over in Frisco, and took him down a couple weeks after I last saw you. I just got back from a hunt up north. I can handle anything you're dealing with."

Before either brother could respond, Anise was thrown against the side of the house, an arm at her neck, and a man in a trench coat staring at her. She gasped in shock, and struggled.

"What the hell?" she demanded. "Who are you?"

"Dude, Cas," Dean called, putting a hand on the guys shoulder. "What are you doing?"

Anise was struggling to breathe now, and was gripping at this Cas' arm, attempting to pry him off.

He was suddenly pushed away from her, and Anise gasped for air while clutching at the closest thing, which happened to be Dean.

"Who," she rasped, "the hell are you, and what the _hell_ was that for?"

Cas stared at her skeptically, before tilting his head. "You aren't human," he stated.

Anise rolled her eyes, and pushed away from Dean. "That doesn't give you the right to go ninja on me," she snapped. "How did you know, anyway?"

"Castiel is...," Sam started, but then ruffled his hair, and turned to his brother for help.

"He's an angel," Dean finished, shooting a look at Castiel, as if to say ' _Dude, calm down.'_

Anise raised an eyebrow. "An angel? Like... a Heavenly angel?"

"An angel of The Lord, yes," Castiel nodded, still giving her a strange look. "And you are an abomination. You shouldn't be alive."

"Well you have these morons here to thank for that," Anise laughed, but quickly sobered. "What are you talking about?"

Before the angel could answer, an older woman with dark hair appeared at the door.

"You boys going to make this girl stand out there all day, or are you going to invite her in?" she asked.

Immediately, Sam and Dean turned to her, and almost in sync invited her in.

The woman grinned at Anise, and opened the door for her.

"I'm Ellen," she greeted, as she offered her hand.

"Anise," Anise smiled, shaking Ellen's hand.

Anise stepped into the old house, and took in her surroundings with a smile. It had a certain charm that was hard to place, but it also had that hunters edge.

Sam and Dean stepped around her, motioning for her to follow. The angel kept his distance, and in the blink if an eye, disappeared with a faint fluttering sound.

Anise tugged her hair nervously as she was led into a sitting room, with a small desk, a couple couches, and a fire place. Books and empty whiskey bottles cluttered every available space, and a few bones were strewn throughout the room.

Dean cleared off a chair, and offered it to her, but Anise shook her head and leaned against the wall.

"You still didn't answer my question, you know," Anise told them. "And I mean, you don't have to tell me your life stories. Just tell me what's up with this apocalypse."

The boys shifted, and the man in the wheel chair rolled in with a beer in his hand.

"They were being idjits again, as usual," he sighed, offering the beer to her, which she accepted with a smile. "I'm Bobby, by the way, and this is Ellen and Joe." He motioned to the older woman from earlier, and a pretty blonde who must have been Ellen's daughter.

"Anise," she smiled, opening the beer bottle and taking a swig. "So... the spirits say Lucifer. I'm going to assume that something happened, and triggered the apocalypse. You two made Satan mad-" she raised an eyebrow at Sam and Dean, "-and now he's after you. Am I right?"

"Spirits?" Bobby asked, once again interfering with Anise getting answers.

"Long story," Sam answered, and turned to the witch.

"You're kind of not far off," he told her, but he was hesitant. "We were planning on killing him-"

"Kill the devil?" Anise spluttered, choking on her beer. "With what? Toss salt at him? Maybe he'll go running back to the pit."

Dean rolled his eyes, and picked up a pistol from the desk behind him. "Ever heard of the Colt?"

Anise stared at the gun and blinked. "Please tell me you weren't stupid enough to walk into Crowley's fortress."

"You know him?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You walked into Crowleys place?" she gasped. "Are your two suicidal?"

"He's just a demon," Dean rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"You're crazy," she stated, and collapsed into a nearby chair. "But if you were crazy enough to pull a stunt like that... you must be in deep voodoo."

Bobby snorted and crossed his arms.

Anise took that as an agreement, and twirled her hair. "So are you... are you really trying to kill the devil?"

"Anise, this is something we have to deal with," Dean told her. "Sammy already said you don't have any debt to pay off. If you want your knife back, it's in the trunk of the car."

Anise started, and clenched her fists. "You kept it?"

Dean shrugged. "Nothing else to do with it."

Anise was shocked, but kept silent.

Sam cleared his throat and smiled softly. "Well, Anise, it was nice catching up, and thanks for the offer, but-"

The lights flickered, and the windows shook. Immediately, Castiel was back and staring menacingly at the witch who smirked as the commotion stopped.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily," she told them, subtly taking a step away from the angel. "If you won't let me help, then I expect my blade, and an explanation as to why Angel Boy over here is acting like I'm a nuke."

Sam sighed, and grabbed his coat. "I'll get the blade. C'mon."

He motioned for Anise to follow, but she crossed her arms.

"It has to be given to me by the one I gifted it to."

Dean huffed, but she ignored him, instead turning to the angel, who was giving her a hard stare.

"Dude, what is your problem?" she demanded.

"Who are your parents?" he demanded instead.

Anise blinked, and turned back to the Dean. "Just give me my knife and I'll go," she muttered.

Dean sent a look to te angel, and with a grumble, led Anise to the door.

"Sorry about him," Dean apologized. "Cas isn't usually... well, he's not usually like that."

"Oh, no," Anise said sarcastically. "I'm totally used to being called an _abomination_ and being reminded of my dead parents."

They stopped at the trunk of the Impala, and Anise cooled down enough to admire the car. While Dean popped open the trunk, Anise walked around the body. She wanted to run her fingers down the side, but was afraid of leaving prints.

She looke back to see Dean was still looking for her knife, and then quietly climbed into the drivers seat. She grinned at the feel of warm leather at her back, and put her hands on the wheel. She could easily imagine racing down the highway, the windows open, and black top stretching out as far as she could see.

A loud knocking jolted her out of er daydream, and Anise looked to see Dean standing outside and knocking on the window.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Climbing out of the car, Anise gave her best puppy eyes. " _Please_ trade wheels with me for a day. One day."

Dean glance over at her bike and chuckled. "Maybe when the whole apocalypse thing blows over."

"Gee, only till then?" she huffed.

Dean smirked, and held out the knife.

Anise hesitated before grasping the hilt, and tucking it into her boot. "Why'd you do it?" she finally asked. "I think about that night... _all the time_... but I still can't come up with a reason as to why you let me live."

Dean seemed shocked, and cleared his throat. "Honestly? I have no idea," he admitted. "Everything in me was telling me to get it over with, but... it just didn't seem right. You made a mistake; I mean, we're all human."

Anise snorted. "I wouldn't call myself human."

"You remind me of myself," Dean admitted. "I mean... you took care of your sister, and worked to make her happy. I would do that for Sam."

Anise nodded. "Well thank you. Really."

Dean nodded, and starts walking towards the house. Hesitantly, Anise followed.

"I was being serious," she said, stuffing er hands in her pockets. "I don't care what you boys say - I owe you. And killing the devil sounds like a pretty big task."

"Are you suicidal?" Dean asked, turning to face her. "Do you really want to die?"

"I'm no more suicidal than you," Anise countered. "You broke into the king of Hells office. That's begging for torture."

They stopped at the door, both studying the other. Anise felt like she did all those years ago, a deer caught in headlights, unable to move, and unwilling.

Dean sighed, and Anise smirked. He stepped through the door, and once he had gathered everyone's attention, he nodded. "Anise is coming with us."

* * *

 **THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION. I lot interest in the SPN fandom and this fic a while ago, so I thought I'd let someone else have a try. If you're interested, just want some general info, PM me!**


End file.
